JOHN CENA romeo and juliet fast
by BNATION-Davi
Summary: Bri meets two of the hottest wwe superstars ever John CEna/Randy Orton and they go and engulf the town but are things going to fast?
1. Chapter 1

(Bri arrived at the civic center in Albany, Georgia. WWE was going to be there and her mind was set on meeting the one the only John Cena. Her dream guy. *She was wearing a V-Neck John Cena T-shirt that showed her breast just nicely and stopped rite above her belly button and a pair of light colored blue jean short-shorts with a pair of custom converse they where all gray with JOHN CENA on the outside of each shoe in Purple her favorite color with purple shoelaces.* she was in line to get a picture with him. It was her turn next she put on some lip-gloss and made sure her hair was just right. It was her turn, she stepped up and she smiled and John Cena looked her up and down licked his lips a little and smiled. Randy Orton from the booth right next to John. John elbowed Randy and Randy looked over and smiled.)

John- Hi, what's your name?

Bri-Brianna, but people call Bri

John- okay, Bri and how old are you? (signing the picture she gave him)

Bri- Didn't your mama ever tell you it's rude to ask a lady her age.

John- (he chuckles) I'm sorry. I guess I'm just curious about you.

Bri- (Bri blushes and John laughs a little. Randy looks over at John with his eye-brow raised.) Okay, well I'm 19

John- (John raises a eye-brow and a smirk goes across his)

Bri- So even you're going Rock on me. (She giggles)

John- (he laughs) OH, Hell NO! (she laughs) here how about I give you my number and you give me yours and after the show you come see me backstage then you, me and some of my friends go out.

(Randy looks back over smiles.)

Randy- so Innocent. (looks over at John then back at Bri) I bet she has never had a drink in her life.

(Bri laughs)

Bri- how am I going to get in. I am only the sweet and innocent 19 year-old (doing a puppy dog face)

John- (john laughs) Randy she got you man.

Randy- (Randy looks back over to his booth) we'll see tonight.

(Bri and John exchange numbers. Somebody screams hurry up in the line.)

John- see you backstage after the show.

Bri- okay see you then.

(Bri starts to walk when John hollars at her and she turns around.)

John- Nice shoes (he says and winks)

Bri-(she laughs and hollars back) thanks, their custom.


	2. Chapter 2

{AFTER THE SHOW}

JOHNS POV

John- ( jumping around with Randy) Dude, I won the match now I'm getting laid.

Randy- ( he chuckles) Bro, whatever she's hot and young but just because she has John Cena shoes on doesn't mean the viper wont put some play on that.

John- ( stopping at his locker-room as Randy walks a little farther down to his room) whatever man go get ready and invite some people.

Randy- (stepping into his room) ok man, I got this covered. (Randy texts The Miz, Dolph Ziggler, Maryse, Ted Dibiase, A.J, and Kelly. They all agreed)]

( John ran in his locker-room and hopped on the couch and grabbed his phone off the table and called Bri. Bri's ring back tone played *my name is bumpy knuckles I'm like the flicka flame kill for the rite price I gotta buckin name 40...* John laughed)

Bri- Hello

John- Hey, Bri its John.

Bri-oh, hey ya'll ready

John-not quite, how bout you stop by my locker-room while we finish getting ready

Bri- sounds fine to me be there in like five

John- cool

Bri- bye John

John- Bye

John- ( John hangs up the phone. And starts taking off his wrist bands, pads, and his shirt. Singing) Johnny Boy is going to get laid to nite. Johnny is getting laid to nite. (he hops in the shower. After about 3 minuets he hears a knock on the door. He hollars for them to come in. )


	3. Chapter 3

BRIS POV

( Bri hears come in and walks into John's locker room. She plops herself on the couch he legs hanging off the couch while playing temple run on her phone. The shower cuts off and John walks into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, while using another towel to dry his hair he was smiling. Bri peeks around her phone with just a little more effort then probably necessary. John peers over his shoulder and sees her looking. He laughs to himself.)

Bri- when you said not quite, I figured that meant like I need to throw on a shirt and tie my shoes. Not I got take a shower and get fully dressed.

John- yeah well I gotta look good do I not. Plus I just got done wrestling like four guys out there I was all sweaty.

Bri- it was only big show.

John- big show is like four guys put together in my defense.

Bri- okay you win.

John- Exactly I'll be right back. I'll be ready as soon as I come out.

Bri- okay.

JOHNS POV

( I walk out of the shower and go to get my clothes to get ready I walk out and see the custom converse hanging over my couch attached to some the best legs ever all tan and smooth. A smile spread across my face. I saw her looking at me with a extended neck over her phone I chuckle to myself. I grab a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans with some white Addias and a silver watch. I spray on some cologne. And walk out.)

John- ok I'm ready now. ( I see Bri lick her lips. I smirk)

Bri- about time and someone smells good.

John- (I chuckle) now aren't you glad I took a shower.

Bri- very.

John-( John opened the door gesturing for her to go first. I meet Randy in the middle of the hall and we fist bump.) everybody ready bro.

Randy- yeah, they're meeting us there. Hey Bri.

Bri- hey Randy.

( Randy was wearing a tight Black v-neck tee and some dark colored jeans with white and black stripped Addias and a silver chain.)

John- Separate cars and by that I mean me and Bri and you and you.

Randy- yeah I got it.


	4. Chapter 4

{ARRIVING AT THE CLUB}

Bri- I'm not twenty one.

John-as long as your with me then aint nobody worried about your age.

Bri- coolness

John-(grabs Bri's hand and they head inside the club following Randy's lead.)

Randy- I'll buy the first round.

(john and bri sit down at the table where the other superstars and divas were. John introduced bri to everybody.)

A.J- bri I love your shoes.

Bri- thanks I like yours to. I have to admit I'm a converse freak.

A.J- me to.

(Randy comes back with five beers and two rounds and shots. Bri chugs one down.)

Bri- who hasn't had a drink in their life.

Randy- Okay, I've might have pegged you wrong Bri, we will see how you do with BODY SHOTS!

(he says so everybody knew what was up. I looked over at Randy like "come on dude really she is knew to the game")

BRIS POV

Bri- I'm down who's first.

( i laid across the table exposing my stomach. Randy did the first body shot. His tongue slowly gracing the surface of my stomach sending chills through my body. After every superstar did a shot on me and a couple of rounds later I was tipsy. The only people from our group left was Ted, Randy, Me, and John. The song cyclone came on and I grabbed john's hand and took him to the dance floor. He smirked and winked at Randy as he was being pulled away. He put his hands on my hips and I grinded on him. He buried his face in my neck. John went up to the bar to pay the tab while Randy headed out to the hotel. Slowly, she picked her way out into the parking lot, her legs wobbly. She felt flushed, a common side effect of alcohol with her. The world didn't really obey the same laws as it did when she was sober, either. Her vision felt like it was tilted sideways constantly. Leaning her head back against the bricks of the building, Bri closed her eyes, hoping to stop the spinning sensation that had taken over.


End file.
